


索林橡木盾的纯爷们日记（待授权翻译）续译，前六章链接见摘要

by yayKZhou



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Book Spoilers, M/M, and majestic, but fabulous, ha, in which thorin is an awkward as fuck bitch, that had 'kili' in it, with a crush the size of mount killimanjaro, 乞力马扎罗山里面有奇力两个字, 但是十分牛哄哄, 原著剧透, 哈 - Freeform, 对某人有一种和乞力马扎罗山一样大的迷恋, 索林在里面是个贼尴尬的小婊砸, 还很爷们儿
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayKZhou/pseuds/yayKZhou
Summary: 索林·橡木盾——山下之王以及中土世界最威武雄壮的混蛋，没有因为比尔博·巴金斯而严重石更。真的，没有。只要看一下他的日记。
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 3





	索林橡木盾的纯爷们日记（待授权翻译）续译，前六章链接见摘要

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thorin Oakenshield's Majestic Diary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/654573) by [Fruitsie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruitsie/pseuds/Fruitsie). 



> 摘要引用自山大王大瓦原译文，本译者仅译第七章至第十章，原译请见以下链接http://www.ahobbit.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=28&extra=page%3D1

第七章

20:13 掉入了甭提有多大的绝望漩涡。

“试试这边！”

“不，这边肯定不对—”

“之前看见过这石头，我们之前一定经过这了。”

“那是块石头。你是怎么区分石头的？”

“我就是可以。那块看起来像格兰蒂阿姨。”

“但是圆得比不上格兰蒂的…”

“哈！”

“喂，谁看见我的雕刻刀了吗！”

“你要雕刻刀干嘛？”

“他要拿雕刻刀给咱们削出个罗盘来。”

“我就想知道它在哪！”

“在哪呢？在你屁眼里呢！现在闭嘴帮我找找我的水袋！”

马上就要哭了。

21:45 幽暗密林真是地如其名，黑的跟啥似的。

又黑又湿又安静，还有它空气里透着的下流肮脏味儿是我从小时候Dis挑战我溜去矿坑深处的监狱后就再也没受过的折磨。

曾经被锁起来然后困在那儿了一整天。真的以为我会被罪犯包围着就这么死了来着。

的确想念Dis了，挺奇怪的。绝对的你无法想象有多混球的混球，还生了我两个邪恶、一看就是从地狱来的外甥，但确实，她是个优秀又忠诚的妹妹。以她的路子看也很聪明。即使我是国王（暂时还没王冠的那种），她还是我的妹妹，也总在我摇摆不定的时候给我巨好的建议。

Dis肯定知道该拿我这帮虽说是我的“远征队”但其实就是一帮乌合之众怎么办的。

“一点问题都没有——我们就需要别走岔路而已。”

“那我们得走一辈子了！”

“Kili——”

“是啊，所有东西都长得一样！”

“Fili-”

“都完蛋了，Gloin先生。”Kili夸张地倒在了地上。“这路除了更多森林哪都不通。”

“我们最后的结局就是变成疯子，然后像个精灵那样和树做爱！”Fili的帮腔真有用啊。

“Fili，我有点害怕了。”

“没事的Kili，舅舅肯定会指引我们的。”

他们俩同时转身然后对我傻笑，

试着让我高兴点。行吧，没门儿——

“你俩都给我安静！”情不自禁嚷了出来。“现在你俩就像个小孩。”

“就是想让大伙开心点。”

“所有人看起来都太可悲了。”

“那是因为你俩叨逼个没完。”

还有就是这段路花的时间实在是太长了。后半句没大声说出来。

第38天

17:18“Nori，”看到他在队伍最前面便问，“我们怎么停下来了？”

他指了指什么东西。“因为路…没了！”

什么玩意——

哈。

路，的确没了。一个深深的地洞把我们和另一边继续通向森林深处的路隔开了。

深呼吸。

…我很冷静。我可以控制自己。正面思考是健康头脑的关键，记得吗？

但是讲真。Gandalf知道这情况吗？这地方像这样多长时间了？没有任何一个人建个桥或者弄个随便什么跨地洞的交通工具吗？就是有长到畸形的腿的精灵也跳不了这么远好吗。

现在挺需要一两个巨鹰来着。

第39天

21:02 “什么都不熟悉，”Balin摇了摇他的头。

这样，Balin，是因为我们迷路了。

我们没路了，现在我们皇家式玩完了。

…还有为啥这脑残空气呼吸起来这么浓？

第40天

23:12脑子感觉有点…滑稽。

或许Gandalf说的致幻空气是真的…

蛤蛤。致、幻、空、气。

哈。

马哈尔救救我，笑到停不下来了。

为什么忽然所有事情都那么好笑？

树上的蘑菇，好笑。挠肚子的Oin，笑得像得了癔病。Ori被什么东西绊倒了，笑得马上就要被我自己的舌头噎死了。

也老是看见不该看见的东西。

首先就是Dis，她穿着她最喜欢的晨袍，一边在我旁边走路一边做作地摸着她的薄胡子。

“啊啊，小兄弟！你看起来糟透了！你上次编辫子是什么时候了？”

“一边儿去，Dis，”像吸陌生林地毒气吸多了一样含糊又缓慢地说，“你不是真的。”

“多没礼貌啊。我就是担心你…还有就是，你准备什么时候开始追求然后好好留意那个霍比特人？”

差点跌倒然后把头撞石头上。挣扎着找回了平衡，但是Dis没了。

23:35 队伍剩下的人看起来也都和我一样心不在焉的；但我们还是努力保持队型，拖拖拉拉地在一片虚无的希望里试着找一条离开这片扰乱心智的噩梦之林的路。Nori在盯着什么远在他头上面的东西。Dwalin一直像他耳朵里有小人冲他说下流话一样打自己的耳朵。Bofur在和自己的帽子说话。

试着从袖子里呼吸躲开这杂种混蛋致幻空气。但是很明显不怎么管用，因为下一秒Thranduil就出现了，叉着胳膊挑着眉毛靠在一棵树上——一副我十分了解并且十分讨厌的过分华丽娘炮样儿。

“好吧，Thorin，Thrain之子，Thror之孙，你看起来有点疲惫。矮人的腿不适合长途旅行，我想。”

一边走过他一边恶狠狠地瞪他，“滚远点别烦我，你个就会骑山羊的操树狂。”

忽然他那长了副鹿角的马来了，然后用一种庄严又被冒犯了的声音说：“我是头麋鹿，你这没文化的下等人。”

冲着它眨了眨眼。

“哦，还有，Thorin，”Thranduil在我身后叫我。“快点行动然后和那个飞贼睡觉吧！”

或许潜意识的确在告诉着我什么东西。

第41天

12:03 哦…感觉脑袋像个装满彩虹的气球。

不。不，停下来。必须记着我们在远征。必须继续赶路。

…远征是要干嘛来着？

“你脑子不清楚了，不是吗？傻瓜矮人。”

眨了下眼。意识到Bilbo Baggins就在我前面，我往前走他往后走。他娇羞地把胳膊交叉在身后，脸上还有个挑逗的假笑。

…呃。但是Bilbo从不假笑。

向周围看了看，那个真的飞贼在队伍的最后面，和Dori一起做着梦走路呢。

瞥了一眼假的Bilbo。

“你不是真的…”

“你还真挺聪明的，对吧？”他朝我扑闪着他那长得吓人的睫毛。“我喜欢聪明人。”

吞了一口口水。

不是真的，不是真的，不是真的。

“Thorin，我的国王。”（哦，他听起来十分秀色可餐）“你为什么还不把我强上了呢？”

“呃，那啥，我不觉得..,”

“我的意思是，说真的，”他拍着他小小的精灵宝剑挂着的腰带，“我以为你想我们…切磋剑术？”

吃惊地看着他。

他调皮地冲我笑。

都灵的…胡子啊…

脸冲树撞过去。

嗷，好疼。

12:34 下定决心忽视那些下流的场景，忽然没办法正视Bilbo的眼睛了，我呆在队伍最末尾并且尽可能少呼吸致幻空气。

“看啊！”Ori惊叹着从地上拿起来什么东西。

Dori从他手上抢过那个水壶。“一个水袋…”他缓慢地眨了一下眼。“这儿有矮人…就在这片树林里！”

马哈尔在上，他绝对听起来比我爹在那次夏至日聚会上还醉（绝对再也不会提起这件事）。

然后Bofur仔细审查了一下这个水袋，“绝对是从蓝山来的矮人的…这玩意和我的一模一样！”

听起来醉到站不起身。

这空气里面到底有什么玩意？

Bilbo忽然来了，他听起来烦躁到极点。“因为这就是你的。明白吗？我们在兜圈子——我们迷路了！”

…啊？

“我们没迷路，我们朝东走呢。”Dwalin像个大明白似的点着头。

得躺会了…感觉不太对劲。

“但哪块是东边啊？”

“我们迷路了！”

“我们好着呢！”

听见了Bilbo自言自语（求求了马哈尔，让他说点什么能把我们解救出来的话吧。），远征队员们开始内讧，就是那种矮人最喜欢的咆哮争吵比谁声音大。

让他们喊吧，我说。受够了这傻逼的——

等一下。

听。

沉下脸来。

…蛤。我的危险直觉戳了一下我的蛋蛋。就像Dis给我尝她的料理的时候一样，而且也很像敌人逼近时候的感觉。

“够了！”冲他们大吼（要我说的确把他们镇住了，不是像我弹竖琴那样“镇住”），“所有人，给我安静！”

他们鸦雀无声。

严肃地对他们小声说——

“我们被监视了。”

12:48 Bilbo爬上树去调查我们确切的位置。挺好的，但是…

但是说实话。没想到这次远征得爬这么多树。通常这事儿都是精灵们干的。

12:53 “Ori哪去了？”

Nori先注意到了他消失的弟弟，然后Dori马上母鸡护崽巡查了整个地盘。

“Ori？Ori？”

危险直觉忽然猛戳我的蛋蛋，特别用力。

诡异的安静。

还有这是…敲击声吗？

慢慢地，慢慢地，向头上看。

一个Ori形状的被网裹住的茧子从我们头上垂下来，他上面是一个我见过最他妈大最他妈丑的死亡蜘蛛。就像Gandalf骑走的马那么大。

试着把那玩意也从我脑子里冲走。

蜘蛛一边尖叫一边夹着钳子，还对我呼气。

正好有时间想：滚你妈的。

13:20 肯定睡着了…

就是毯子有点紧…

有点透不过气来。

….我他妈在哪呢？啥破玩意都想不起来。

不。

不，肯定被裹在什么东西里面了。

努力睁开眼，然后——

都灵的胡子啊！巨型蜘蛛！天杀的巨型蜘蛛！我就像个你会在聚会上用纸巾裹起来一会儿吃的香肠卷一样被裹在了脏了吧唧的网里面！

被倒吊着。血液猛一下冲到我脑袋里了。

更凶猛地挣扎。

我不是任何一个人的香肠，妈的！

…听起来不太对吧。

可以听见尖叫和嘶嘶声，还有剑捅人的声音，哦——有人正在杀那些蜘蛛呢！我真谢谢你了马哈尔。

希望我不是唯一一个被蜘蛛做成茧子的人，太丢脸了。

有切割和重重的呼吸的声音，还忽然有一股要马上掉下去的预感——

嗷啊！

应该刚刚被解放出来。不是最平稳的落地，但是不管了。

手终于可以自由活动了，把那个便携式监狱撕成了碎片。发现剩下的人也都在一样的窘境。

那么不只是我了。

13:33 从巨大的杀人蜘蛛身边跑开的有趣程度直逼从座狼群边上逃跑。

也不是那么像吧。

13:35 和大型杀人蜘蛛打架更有满足感，但是不知道为啥很担心有蜘蛛恐惧症的Ori。恐怕这小子得有几个礼拜睡不着了。

13:36 把它们逮罐子里去。我妈总这么说。

觉得这次恐怕不管用了。

13:38 我们确实把其中一只的腿扯下来了。恶心死了。

说真的，国王不应该干这种体力活的。

Ori马上就要昏迷了。

13:40 “快跑！”有人在我身后大喊，希望我们可以跑过这些八条腿废物，然后另一个就从我面前像食人花一样出现了。

当我把剑提起来准备把这东西送回地狱去的时候——

一个精灵从它脑袋上滑到了地上。

一个金发，打扮完美的精灵滑下了蜘蛛，然后落到了就在蜘蛛一尺开外，拉着弓箭指着我的脸（我都习惯了）。他的精灵同伙立马包围了我们，说心里话我马上就要破口大骂虐待了，不是因为他让我震惊地恐惧的金发形象。

额外突出的颧骨，光滑无毛的脸，阴险的蓝眼还有直到不自然苍白发光的头发都可以让爱咚生气了…

以我的胡子发誓。

别是真的。

但是这个似曾相识感太不可思议了。

我遇见他儿子了。他的儿子。

毫无疑问这个尖耳朵混蛋会带我们见他最亲爱的爹去。

Thranduil。

行吧滚你妈的蛋。

滚你妈的蜘蛛，滚你妈的巫师，最应该滚你妈的就是精灵。滚一边去傻逼，滚得越远越好。

“别以为我不会杀了你们，矮人。”他儿子对我冷笑，“这将会是我的荣幸。”

也会是我的。得有人快点杀了我，要不我自己动手了。就是撑不下去了。

…但是还是。

真没礼貌。

但是还能期待什么呢？糟糕的遗传罢了。

13:56 开始领路，这时候——

“Kili！”Fili用尽全力大喊，盯着树林深处，都灵的胡子啊，又怎么了。

…蛤。

Kili不知道为啥被落在了队伍最后面，而且在自己一个人和另一群巨型蜘蛛争斗（情况十分不怎么好。）考虑我是否可以不被精灵往屁股上射一箭冲过去救Kili，一个不知道从哪来的女精灵出现了，然后让Kili像个无能的小孩一样自己秒杀了那些八条腿混蛋。

他肯定被女精灵烦的不行。

看着女精灵把Kili领回了队伍。

…啥。他看起来一点都不生气或者心烦意乱。

实际上他盯着那个精灵就像太阳可以从她屁股里升起来一样。

疑惑地瞥着他。

14:10 先不管我外甥的奇怪行为，我真是受够了精灵搜查我们的东西。

Thranduil的小崽子把Gloin的宝贝小盒坠子抢走了。我知道里面是他家人的画像。

“这是谁？”那个崽子指着第一幅画嘲讽地问他，“你兄弟？”

Gloin语无伦次地气急败坏了一会，“那是我妻子！”

Gloin的妻子，十分出色的女士。对他绝无二心。但是她喝醉时候的饥渴眼神实在出名。她之前对整个房间的人（她丈夫也在场）大声宣布她应该嫁给我，这样她就可以在珠宝里游泳，然后比现在更过分地使唤Gloin。

当然，开玩笑的。

“还有这个可怕的生物…应该是个变异种。”

“那是我儿子，Gimli！”

小崽子挑起了他保养得极好的眉毛。

或许这么说更好一点——矮人和精灵之间世代的持续憎恶。你能想象两个种族之间会有真挚的友谊吗？那是反自然的。

14:14 一个精灵已经搜了Fili的武器有五分钟了，但是他还在搜。

从他的外套里，他的腰带里，他的袖子里，他的靴子里——

从他的头发里搜到了一把大得令人费解的匕首的时候那精灵的表情像吃了柠檬一样。

Fili看起来对自己格外骄傲。那个精灵显然放弃了然后烦躁地走开了。

那更不用提Fili总在自己内裤里藏着一把弹簧刀的事了。

我阴险的王储回头对我使了个眼色。

都灵的胡子啊。

14:19 没有武器觉得就像裸着一样。就像刚刚出浴只围着一条毛巾。

Thranduil他儿子拿走了兽咬剑。

好大的胆子啊。

他在欣赏它，他一边用他肮脏的精灵手摸它，一边念叨着他们叫做语言的花样胡言乱语然后把兽咬剑拿近光看着。

忽视了这把剑本身就是…好吧，精灵造的。

愚蠢的性感宝剑。

“你从哪得来的这个？”他怀疑地瞪着我。

你说的什么屁话。

“有人给我的。”

他用兽咬剑指着我，然后骂着“不仅是个小偷，还谎话连篇。”

说的什么屁话啊，

你。

我是个国王！我确实收礼物，小小的，有点邪恶的——

他用他母语下了个命令，忽然我们就像一群畜生一样被赶着走了。瘦高，肮脏下流，自大浮夸的混蛋。我要用我的精灵宝剑把他们捅个对穿串起来然后问问他们讽刺不——

“Thorin！”Bofur被拉过来的时候小声问我。“Bilbo哪去了？”

你说的Bilbo哪去了是什么意思——

…Bilbo？

往周围看了看（一点都不慌张）。

Bilbo？

哦。

不。

不，不，不。他去哪了？我的飞贼去哪了？

他他妈的到底在哪？

马上就可以哭出来了。

15:32 正在接近林地精灵的巨型宫殿。这宫殿是用老石头和长了过多叶子的扭曲树木做的，不是那种Bilbo会毫不犹豫宣布是可爱建筑的那种建筑。但是对我来说这简直就是和活的噩梦面对面对峙。自从Erebor烧毁后再也没遇到过这么令人沮丧的东西了，即使Erebor烧毁已经是闻所未闻的烂事了。

被推过了高塔还有苍白的精灵大门。已将可以用大头针精准钉出来我本就不多的理智彻底滑向深渊的时刻了。

15:35 看在马哈尔的份上Bilbo到底在哪？说实话，甚至不会介意他溜走是为了像一个百无一用的偷懒者那样编织茶杯垫——只要他没在哪个地洞里痛苦地死去。

只要他还安全。

15:48 在一个巨树一样的地方里。台阶和道路都是巨型树枝做的，一层又一层的房子是从墙里面雕刻出来的。就像Erebor的石头构造，但是不如Erebor的好就是了。一直都知道Thranduil嫉妒我们矮人，但是说真的，有必要连我们的建筑设计都抄吗？

15:55 他们先把我们带到监狱去了（还能是哪），还必须乖乖排队等着我的同伴们一个接一个被扔进监狱。

Fili被摔进监狱的时候大发牢骚，但是在守卫从他大衣里子里不可置信地又拽出来一把大刀的时候他还是让自己看起来无辜又怯懦。

我的老天。

“你不打算也搜一下我的身吗？”我听到Kili问道，我看过去发现是之前那个红色头发的女精灵准备把他牢房的门关上。“我裤子下面什么都可能有哦。”

差点被自己舌头噎死。

啥。

他是在…调情吗？

Kili会调情吗？

那个精灵挑起一边眉毛看着他，然后把他监狱门用力关上了。“或者什么都没有。”

我靠。她真的是有备而来，这人。

不幸的是，Killi看起来一点都没有因为这个对他男子气概巨大的侮辱灰心丧气。他又一次抬起头看着那个红头发的弓箭手，好像她是用阿肯宝石本石雕刻的一样，眼睛睁得跟盘子似的。

因为观察我外甥随着精灵远去挂着的傻瓜笑容感觉头晕脑胀的，忽然起了一股可怕的疑心——

“你跟我来，矮人，”那个崽子粗略地跟我说，一副高挑，金发又…高挑的样子。“我的国王想和你谈谈。”

那个娘炮。

16:12 Thranduil。这到底是什么个名字啊？

我告诉你这是什么样的名字吧。

一个智障名字。

这是个智障名字，适合一张智障的脸。

正好他有张智障的脸。

“有人认为一次高尚的远征就在眼前。一次夺回家园的远征，”他越过他的肩膀瞥了我一眼。“一次消灭恶龙的远征。”

对，这就是本次远征的精华本质。

马哈尔啊。根本没法相信我现在在这儿。和这个啥都不是的叛徒操树狂在一个地方。这么多年之后你都开始假设这辈子再也不会遇见这样的家伙了。

要真这样就好了。

“但我本人，期待的是你们用一种平淡无奇的方法。”

他在我旁边弯腰站着，到处伸着他的脖子盯着我，我的老天啊他就不能像个正常人一样站直点吗？他如果想做他可笑的肌肉锻炼肯定可以换个时间的。

“你在找一种……你寻求一种可以赐予你统治的权力的方法。”

我已经有统治的权力了，你个“天才”——我就是他妈的王储！生来如此！

“国王的宝石。”他坐在他华而不实的鹿角王座上出色地推断着。“阿肯宝石。”

不许谈论阿肯宝石，你个——

“它对你来说无与伦比的宝贵，”他对我勉强笑了一下，“我明白。那座山里也有我渴望的宝石。白色的宝石，就像纯粹的星光一样…”

我可去他的。忘了Thranduil对闪闪发光的东西病态的渴望了（但是真有人对这事很惊讶吗）。他一直都痛恨Erebor有那么多他没法用他精心修饰过的手触碰的闪闪发光的东西。

来了来了；他在不可避免地为我提供他的所谓“帮助”，就为了从我们那得来可以编进他可笑的辫子里的漂亮珠宝。

“我为你提供我的帮助。”

真不可思议。他甚至朝我低下了他的头，就好像他不是个满口屁话的人一样。

“我在听，”我和蔼地回答着。

“我会让你们走的，”他告诉我，“如果你们把属于我的东西还回来。”

哦。

哦，这太过分了。

转过身。思考。

“我向你保证，”他继续说，“一个国王向另一个国王保证。”

好像我俩是什么俱乐部的会员一样。好大的胆啊。好大的胆。

可以真切感受到怒火在我身体里燃烧。我就像座即将要爆发的火山。

“我绝不会相信Thranduil,“伟大”的国王和他的族人，即使末日来了也不可能！”我无比确信地喊着，像只发怒的猫一样转过身背对着他，“你！一点尊重都得不到！”

他看起来很震惊。换种方法说，简直目瞪口呆。他用他圆睁着生气的眼睛瞪着我，就像我刚刚朝他的山羊坐骑脸上来了一脚一样。

“我见识过你怎么对待你的朋友，”我吐了口唾沫，哦，我现在的确怒不可遏。“我们曾经向你求助过；我们饥饿，无家可归，急需你的帮助！但是你坐视不管。你对我遭受折磨的族人和摧毁我们的恶魔坐视不管！”

尽可能蔑视地看着他。“你可以ishkhaqwi ai durugnul*去了！”那句话恐怕是我用Khuzdul语说过最下流的话了。

忽然他就到我脸前了。

我对马哈尔发誓我绝对会对林地王国的国王下巴上来上一拳的——

“别和我提龙火！”他吸着气。“我见过它带来的怒火和毁灭！”

他战栗着，明显在聚精会神地干嘛，下一秒他的脸就开始融化了，左半边脸可怖的烧伤露了出来。

我操了，那行吧。这真是我见过最疯狂的派对小花招，说的我好像真见过这样花招似的。

“我面对过北方的恶龙，”他咆哮着，离我远了一点（我真是为这个感谢都灵，我已经有一点恶心了）。“我警告过你的祖父他的贪婪会让他付出代价的。但是他没听。”他开始从他花哨的台阶往上走，他往下看着我的时候绝对在享受着我们之间更明显的身高差。

一瞬间他的守卫就抓住了我两个胳膊把我拖走了。

受够了这种总有什么人把我拖走的粗暴待遇了——

“如果你想的话尽管呆在这里吧！”Thranduil在我身后大喊。“然后烂在这里。一百年对于精灵的生命来说不过是一眨眼！”

现在他在拿他的永生糊我的脸了。

有点儿想杀人了。

16:47 被推搡回了监狱。

挺舒服的。

“他是不是想和你谈笔交易？”Balin从我旁边一个监狱问我。

“是的，然后我对他说让他和他族人一起ishkhaqwi ai durugnul去吧！”

几乎可以听见Balin恼火的白眼。

“那只能这样了。这是我们仅剩的希望。”

不，Balin。

紧紧抓着我的监狱栏杆。想到了那捧蜜棕色的蓬乱卷发，坚定的脚步还有那双敏捷的绿色眼睛。

“那不是我们仅剩的希望。”

*ishkhaqwi ai durugnul：Khuzdul语，意思是唾弃你的坟墓，是Khuzdul语里十分下流肮脏的诅咒。


End file.
